This work aims to determine by means of simple animal models whether humoral cardiac or pulmonary toxic factors are present in sepsis or stored blood. Plasma from septic patients will be infused into the coronary artery of the dog. The hemodynamic profiles of the animal and patient will be compared in an attempt to determine the hemodynamic presence of a myocardial depressant factor. A similar objective study will be undertaken in pigs to determine not only the effect of coronary infusion of plasma from septic animals on myocardial function, but also to study simultaneously myocardial metabolism. The effectiveness of current therapeutic modalities for hemodynamic failure in the acutely ill, namely, glucose potassium and insulin, and steroids, will be evaluated in the course of this study. An isolated pig lung in situ will be used to study the effect of septic blood or stored blood from pigs on pulmonary morphology and circulation. In this way it is hoped to resolve the relative significance of blood transfusion and sepsis in the etiology of adult respiratory distress syndrome.